Patent Literature 1 discloses a conveying device including a moving part that moves an article into and out of a furnace and that is driven by a linear motor. The moving part moves by being guided by guide rails. When closing the door of the furnace, the guide rail inside the furnace and the guide rail outside the furnace are separated from each other. When conveying an article inside the furnace out of the furnace, the door of the furnace is opened, and the guide rail inside the furnace and the guide rail outside the furnace are connected to each other.